Sora and the Corpse Bride Chapter 8: Something There
Back in a quiet village, where everyone's asleep, Myreille and CereCere are still at the tavern, but they're with a woman, sitting across of them, "I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while," said Maleficent, Myreille tossed her a bag full of money, "Okay, I'm listening." "It's like this," Myreille explained, "I've got my heart set on marrying Sora, but he needs a little persuasion." "Yeah, turned her down flat," CereCere giggled, until Myreille elbowed CereCere, causing the cup stuck to her mouth. "Everyone knows his brother is a lunatic. He was in here tonight, raving about a corpse bride in the castle," Myreille explained. "Roxas is harmless," said Maleficent. Myreille pounded on the table, "The point is, Sora would do anything to keep him for being locked up." "Yeah, even marry her," CereCere said. Myreille gave CereCere a death glare, while she covered herself with the cup. "So, you want me to throw his brother into the asylum, until he agrees to marry you?" Maleficent asked, while Myreille nodded, smirking evilly, "Oh, that is despicable," Maleficent chuckled evilly, "I love it!" Meanwhile, at the cottage, Roxas is packing a few things they need. "Well if no one will help me, then I'll do it alone! Sora's my companion and I'll find our way to get him out of there!" Roxas left the house and began to walk back into the woods, but lucky for him, the carriage stopped in front of the house, where Myreille, CereCere and Maleficent are. Myreille entered the house, with CereCere behind her, "Sora, Becca, Roxas?" "Oh well, I guess it's not going to work after all," CereCere was about to leave, but Myreille grabbed her by the hair, walking outside, "They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them! CereCere," Myreille drops the Amazonian into a pile of snow, "Don't move from that spot until Sora, and his brother come home!" "But…but I…" it was too late,Myreille and Maleficent left, leaving CereCere outside, "Aw nuts!" CereCere pounded on the cartwheel, until more snow piled on her. Back at the castle, on a beautiful day, Emily, Katara and Rouge watched Sora, walking around in the snow with Rapidash and Becca. Rapidash nudged him from behind. Sora smiled and hugged her, until Tiger ran passed him and went into a pile of snow. Tiger came out of the snow and jumped into Sora's arms, as he hugged him, smiling. Emily watched him, while she placed her hand on the bandages on her arm, smiling, "I've never felt this way about anyone," Emily smiled, "I want to do something for him…but what?" "Well, there's usual things…flowers, chocolates, promises you don't attend to keep," Rouge explained. "No way, Bat Girl. It has to be something very special, something that sparks his interest…I've got it!" said Katara. Inside of the castle, Emily led Sora and Becca to a set of doors, with no one with them. "Sora, there's something I want to show you," Emily opened the door, but closes quickly, "But first, you have to close you eyes." Sora looked at her questioningly. "It's a surprise," said Emily. Sora closed his eyes, while Emily waved her hand in front of his face, making sure his eyes are really closed. Emily quickly opens the door and leads him in. "Can I open them?" Sora asked. "No, not yet," Emily said, "Wait here," Emily began to open the curtains, while Sora stood there, with his eyes still closed. "Now, can I open them?" Sora asked. "Alright, now," Emily smiled. Sora opened his eyes and gasps of what he's seeing. A gigantic library with millions of books on every shelf. "I can't believe it." Sora said in excitement. "Wow!" Becca gasp. "You…you like it?" asked Emily, as she walked next to Sora. "It's way past cool!" Sora happily answered. "Then, it's yours," said Emily. "Oh, thank you very much," said Sora. Meanwhile, Rouge, Katara, Cosmos, Ansem, Terrence and Ilana watched, but the Galalunian can't see. "Oh, would you look at that?" Cosmos asked. "Ha-ha! I knew it would work!" said Katara. "What, what works?" Ilana asked. "This is very encouraging," Rouge smiled. "Isn't this exciting?" Terrence asked. "I didn't see anything," said Ilana. "Come along, Ilana. There are chores to be done in the kitchen," said Ansem, as he walked with the others down the hallway. "But what are they talking about? What's going on? Come on, mama," said Ilana. In the dining room, Emily and Sora are at the table, having breakfast. Sora begins to eat, until he saw Emily, gobbling up her food with no table manners. Cosmos, Ansem and Ilana looked back, while Sora looked away, while Emily wiped her face off with her sleeve. Ilana gave her the utensils and she took them. Sora watched, as Emily is having a hard time. Ilana giggled, but Cosmos and Ansem glared at her, causing her to stop. Sora put down the chopsticks and lifts his bowl as if in a toast. Emily smiled and did the same. They toasted and began to sip their breakfast out of their bowls. Outside, Sora and Emily are going to feed the birds, while he placed little birdseed on Emily's hands. He smiled, as Emily was about to feed the birds, while he sang in his mind. Sora: There's something sweet And almost kind But she was mean And she was coarse and unrefined But now she's dear And so unsure I wonder why I didn't see it there before After Emily was having a hard time, until Sora takes a handful and spreads it out, creating a trail. The bird began to eat the food, until it came on Emily's hand, eating. Emily is thrilled while her mind began to sing. Emily: He glanced this way I thought I saw And when we touched He didn't shudder at my hand Emily turned away, trying not to look at him. No I can't be I'll just ignore But then he's never looked at me that way before Sora went behind the tree, while putting his hood down, smiling. Sora: New and a bit alarming Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True, that she's no Princess Charming Sora looked at Emily, smiling, as Emily was covered with birds. But there's something in her that I simply didn't see Emily smiled, until Sora threw a snowball on her face. Sora chuckled, as Emily smiled evilly, picking a big snowball. While Sora and Emily are having a snow fight, Rouge, Katara, Cosmos and Ansem watched. Katara: Well who have thought? Cosmos: Well bless my soul Rouge: And who'd have known? Katara: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own? Ansem: It's so peculiar All: We'll wait and see A few days more There maybe something that wasn't there before Inside, Emily hung Sora's coat and sat next to Sora, who is reading the book in front of the roaring fire while Becca watched onwards. The others watched them, still smiling. Rouge: Well perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before "What?" Ilana asked. Cosmos: There maybe something there that wasn't there before "What's there, mama?" Ilana asked, but Cosmos hushed her, "I'll tell you, when you're older," Cosmos smiled at Ilana. Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfictions Category:Fanfics Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmake Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanmakes